belectonic_arts_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Ipsilon
''"So imma be really powerful now." - ''Ipsilon, before the first phase of his secret boss fight. Ipsilon is one of the two Creators, formed by the battle between Mario and The Void Lord. Ipsilon is also known as the Idealist, as he embodies ideas of the universe. While Delta creates, Ipsilon thinks. Ipsilon has many forms and is prevalent throughout the series, occuring in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition, Cuphead 3: Finale, Escape the Void, Nozomi and Doggo's Grand Adventure, Endless Tussle: Game Ended, and The Rick Astley Saga: The End. Story Before Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Delta was spawned during the epic battle between Mario and the Void Lord, along with Ipsilon, the other Creator, and the Orb of Ultimate Creation. He and Ipsilon locked away the weakened beings and created the Universe, exhausting most of their power and causing the Orb of Ultimate Creation to go dormant. There he created Memetopia around the Orb of Ultimate Memestruction, and watched the War of the Orb unfold. After a hundred years, SiIvaGunner was the victor. However, the Orb was far more powerful than they expected, and they had no way to stop the far too powerful Consumer of Egg. The Creators split the universe into 420, giving 320 of them new Lords, and giving 100 of them to those who had fought in the War of the Orb, naming them Old Lords. Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition The Creators then rested for over a century, before awakening due to the death of Dr Gucci. They found none other than Jeff Cuphead had defeated him, after losing all of his memories. Interested, they attempted to test his power, but ended up collapsing the universe due to lack of a Lord. The Creators watched Jeff Cuphead on his adventure, until he returned to his old universe. Cuphead 3: Finale The Creators saw it had been taken by SiIvaGunner, and helped Jeff Cuphead to defeat him. After the battle with SiIvaGunner, all seemed well, and the Orb of Ultimate Creation had been awakened. Escape the Void However, after the fall of Calamity High, where the Orb of Ultimate Combustion was found, Delta knew he had to confront what he never could. He knew he had to defeat the Void Lord before he escaped and used the Orb of Ultimate Destruction. Delta entered the Void itself, but lost his powers in the process. Traveling through the Void, he finally confronted Vanitas, the Void Lord. As he nearly defeated him, however, Glaz, Vanitas’ right hand man, betrayed him, taking his power. After defeating Glaz, Delta obtained the Orb of Ultimate Destruction, and used its power to make Origin Capsules. These, when used on a Creator, reverted them to their Origin Form, how they were before creating the universe. Endless Tussle After returning from the Void, Delta found that Mario had broken out with the help of Dayman, using the Orb of Ultimate Compilation. Delta joined the fight against Mario just as it began, and fought well along many allies. However, when Mario himself decided to fight, only Jeff Cuphead, Delta, Ipsilon, and three beings they summoned called the Admins could fight him. In the end, however, when Mario had been defeated, his power entered Delta. Edginess overtook him, and he became Antidelta. His signature weapon, the Edge of Sanity, became the Solauric Umbra. He killed all three Admins, and injured Jeff Cuphead. Only Ipsilon was left to fight him. Through a long battle against Ipsilon, and an inner battle between Memes and Edginess, he was finally defeated. The soul of Mario, who was later found to be Despacito, left him. Delta was saved by Ipsilon. The two then rested until, summoned again to fight against the Internet. Abilities Ipsilon is known as a great strategist, and, of course, has the power to quickly create and manipulate matter, although not to the extent that Delta can. He can outsmart any opponent, and change forms at will. He has three forms: Base, Origin, and Secret. Origin form is accessed when using an Origin Capsule, and